Wolf Songs Chapter One
by Aurora Glorianna
Summary: Shelby is on the run, and in effort to find safety, instead she finds Vicktor Creed. Little does she know that she has attracted his cruel interest. What will Shelby do now that she has betrayers AND Vicktor Creed on her tail?


Fan Fiction: Wolf songs.

Shelby stood in front of the fire, staring into its depths, wondering why she was here. Shelby knew that this place wasn't reputable. The hotel was a messy, uncared for hole at the end of the earth in the Carpathian Mountains, and she had just checked in indefinitely. She sighed and moved a lock of long jet black hair behind her ear as she turned away from the fire. At least she had a good view of the forest.

"I wish I didn't have to keep running." She muttered. She missed her life. She missed the House of Three Moons. She missed the women she had grown up with, learned beside, and gained mastery with. But now she must run. She had been double crossed by one she had trusted, one whom she had at one point considered a sister. But that was the way of it. Every woman bore the face of a Goddess and not all those faces were kind or honorable. She was framed for malignant use of deity given power, and now she had to run for her life, and cover her tracks using the powers she had supposedly been misusing so badly.

Shelby was just unpacking her toothbrush when the door opened. Shelby whirled around, throwing a knife at the wall next to the intruder's ear. She wasn't stupid, she had come strapped. A low growl reached her ears before the visual registered.

He was by far the largest man she had ever seen. Although she supposed that wasn't saying a whole lot. She had grown up in a house full of women, and had been running through the mountains. She had only ever seen a man four times in her life, and they had all been eunuchs, and so held no attraction, nor posed any threat to her. There had been a calm about them, a femininity that had put her at ease. There had been little that one would call masculine about them. That was why they had been allowed in the House of Three Moons. The high priestess had told her they had enough of the sacred feminine in them to walk freely among the maidens.

But this man was nothing like the ones she had seen. Masculinity rolled off of him like heat from the sun. He towered over her at over six feet tall. Despite the fact that he wore a long black trench coat, Shelby could tell that he was well muscled. He had black hair, cut very short and major sideburns going on. His eyes were a warm chestnut color. The kind of brown that in the right light would almost look red. He had full, cruelly cut lips, his skin fair with red undertones. His shirt, pants, and combat boots were all black as well. He exuded an aura of danger and animalistic sensuality that was magnetic. Despite that fact that the room was huge, he seemed to take up all the space in it. Shelby was completely overwhelmed. She had no clue what to do or how to react. No lessons she had been taught, no training she had endured, had prepared her for how to handle a free, unbound, worldly male.

She fingered the spare blade she had up her sleeve, wondering whether she should throw it and run. She still had her vows to think of and she didn't know if his intentions would be true or not.

"Who are you?" His answering smile was cruel, almost as if he had forgotten how to truly smile. All this man knew was death. This did nothing to help her nerves.

"Who I am is none of your business. Now, get out of my room."

"This is my room. I have the receipt of purchase, and I have the room key." Shelby held up both, for him to see. He smirked.

"Forgeries. And you could easily have stolen the key."

"I did no such thing. Here, look for yourself." She extended her arm to hand the paper over to him. The first flicker of doubt appeared in his strange brown eyes.

He reached his hand forward and took the paper, and Shelby was surprised by an oddity. His hands. They weren't normal hands. Sure they were very large, but that wasn't what had shocked her so. His fingernails were like claws that were attached to his skin. They looked absolutely lethal.

He took the papers and scanned over them. "I have papers as well. I told them I wanted a single room, they told me this was free."

"They told me the same damn thing." She muttered. Shelby sighed. Of all the things she had expected while living on the run, having to share a room with a testosterone filled man had not been one of them. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"You can get out of my room" Shelby crossed her arms.

"I was here first furry man; you get out of my room." He cocked his head.

"I could just throw you out."

"You could try." Shelby might be innocent in the ways of the sexual world, and ignorant of men, but the house of Three Moons was no joke. All the girls there were given comprehensive educations that including everything from Magick to martial arts. He might be huge, but she was fast, and she had more than a few tricks up her sleeve. He smirked at her.

"I could take you within seconds; you will not win a fight with me."

"Overconfidence is a bad thing furry."

"My name is Viktor."

"Too bad, it's furry now." They both jumped when a knock sounded on the door, and it opened.

The hotel manager stepped in garbed in a knockoff Armani. It was like he was attempting to be anything but the manager of a hole in the mountain hotel.

"So sorry to bother you Mister Creed. I was just checking to make sure that you found the rooms to your liking and to make sure that your woman does as well."

"Whoa, so not his woman! Look, the lady at the counter downstairs told me that I would get a solitary room. And then your Mr. Creed shows up."

"Mr. Creed, I am very sorry, would you like me to throw her out?"

"What!!! I paid good money for this room you asshole!"Shelby sighed. It was time to play dirty. She walked over to the hotel manager.

"Look into my eyes when you throw me out." He did. Shelby could feel her power flowing through her. She took control over it and sent it coursing through her eyes. She could feel her eyes pulse, and her pupils dilate to encompass the whole of both her eyes. She made her voice go soft and smooth, a complete monotone. "You will forget my appearance, you will forget my name, you will forget I was ever here. You will forget everything about me." The manager's eyes went hazy, and his skin became pale.

"I remember nothing."

"You do not see, you do not hear, you do not smell, you are unaware of me."

"Unaware." Shelby held the mind control for a bit longer until she felt the mental click that told her it worked, and then she allowed her power to return to its normal flow.

"You are a mutant." Shelby turned around and took in Viktor Creed.

"No, I am not. And now thanks to you I have to run again." Shelby packed up everything she had begun unpacking. This was going to set her plans back severely. She had to find another place, or risk the Carpathian winter with no shelter. Plus there were wolves in these parts.

* * *

Viktor Creed watched her packing her bags. She was beautiful, yes, but there was something about her that was subtly intriguing. Perhaps it was because she smelled like rain on the mountains and incense, or perhaps it was her abilities which he had failed to see until she used them. Either way, this little slip of a woman had caught his interest. Too bad for her.

He allowed a cruel smile to show on his lips, revealing the elongated canines that he had always possessed. She was right to run. Carpathian winters were cruel, but not as cruel as he. He could feel the need to kill again coursing through his veins, the animalistic need to hunt, savage, and destroy. She would be the perfect target.

But he was here on a mission. Viktor's smile faded. He had business to take care of and now was not the time to give into the beast. He would indulge that pleasure later. He breathed deep, taking in her scent so that he would be able to track her after he was finished with his target. She whirled out the door without a backwards glance at him and slammed it behind her, leaving him alone again, just how he liked it.

Viktor stretched his muscular body, claws elongating, fangs glinting in the moonlight. His keen hearing picked up the sound of something sliding along the hardwood floor. He whirled around and saw that a pristine white envelope had been slid beneath the door. He opened it and grinned at the picture of his new target.

"Well well little one, it would seem that you are incredibly unlucky. I get to hunt you now after all." He sat the information down on the bedside table, the photo of Shelby spilling out, and went to shower, musing over his good fortune. This job was going to be enjoyable.

Viktor Creed's grin grew wider as he heard the sounds of wolves howling, her requiem.


End file.
